It is often desirable to use training aids when training athletes. Although training aids are beneficial in some instances, they are often bulky and difficult to transport to training locations such as little league ball fields. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a portable batter trainer that could be easily transported and set up at a training location and just as easily collapsed and transported to a storage location. Because it is often necessary for a trainer to supervise more than one athlete at a time, it would be a further benefit to have a portable batter trainer that included two tethered baseballs to allow two athletes to use the batter trainer at the same time.